marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Season Eight
This is the Eighth season before Tony becomes Iron Man. 2020-2021 Cast Dylan O Brien as Tony Stark / The Centurion-22/22 Hayden Pannetere as Zoe Mavis-22/22 Rose Leslie as Pepper Potts-12/22 Aaron Ashmore as Eddie Brock-11/22 Cassidy Freeman as Allison Mercer-13/22 Sam Wither as Cletus Kassidy-12/22 Justin Hartley as Clint Bardon/ Hawkeye-12/22 Recurring Character`s Ellen Page as Bethany Page-5/22 Episodes 1. The Avengers, led by Hawkeye, go to Rio to search for Tony, who disappeared when the cave collapsed. The team confront new CEO of Stane Corp Allison Mercer. Zoe is kidnapped by people who discover that she has a new ability. Tony returns and upgrades the Centurion suit. 2. Its Tony`s first day in Stark Enterprises with Pepper as his new secretary. A bus explodes outside so Tony as the Centurion rescues Sarah a young girl who bonds with Zoe over their share of Inherace abilities. Paramedic Cletus Cassidy arrives in New York and is drawn to Zoe. 3. Clint collapses at a charity event and reveals that he has 12 hours to live. Tony and Zoe call Cletus for help. Delirious, Clint flashes back to when he was stranded in Rio and first learned to use a Bow and Arrow. He also remembers Allison after she was kidnapped. Meanwhile Zoe uses her new powers to save Clint which shocks Tony. 4. Tony as the Centurion helps the Police search for Adam Grant a killer who kidnaps females. Bethany learns about the vigilante and knows it's Tony. 5. The Centurion finds out that Scott is the vigilante Ant Man so he confronts him in a fight. Meanwhile, Zoe and Eddie are abducted by a psychotic jeweler who is now kidnapping couples. After the fight Tony and Pepper pose as a couple, they are then asked about how they feel about each other. 6. Hank returns as The Ant to help Tony stop a criminal called the Tinkerer. 7. Eddie snaps a picture of Tony without his helmet on after he saved Pepper from a mugging. Eddie shows it to Allison who decides to run it on the front page of the Daily Bugle. Tony fears his identity will be discovered so he asks Zoe to tell Eddie it was not real but Zoe tells him to travel back in time to before the picture happened. 8. Bruce Banner needs Tony`s help when The Abomination captures his girlfriend Betty. Bethany tells Tony that she knows his identity. 9. Ultron starts removing Zoe`s memories one by one until the only person she remembers is Cletus. Tony finds out to stop Ultron is to block his technology. 10. Zoe is excited that she is marrying Eddie. Meanwhile Clint tells Tony that he thinks he found Ezekiel but finds Bethany instead. Tony and Pepper grow closer but Carnage crashes the wedding and tries to kidnap Zoe. 11. Kang a mercenary arrives to the year 2016 to try to kill Tony but Three heroes from the Future, Patriot, Iron Lad, and the Future Hank Pym help Tony stop Kang. Tony and the heroes go to the Future to save the new Hawkeye from being captured. 12. Tony,Iron Lad go find Hawkeye who was trying to stop Alchamax from building more weapons. Later before Tony goes back to his time, Iron Lad reveals that he is Tony`s grandson Andros Stark. 13. When Tony returns he finds out that Vision lost his powers and is now stuck as a human, he gets shot so Tony must go undercover to investigate. Bethany confronts Allison and tells her that Ezekiel isn't the man she thinks he is. 14. Hank as the Ant returns but is killed when he died trying to save the city from a bomb. Tony decides to investigate as The Centurion and finds out that Justin Hammer is involved. 15. A Ten Rings member Yao-Who takes the city hostage so Tony teams up with Bethany. Flashbacks reveal what really happened to Bethany when she woke up. 16. Allison and Tony get caught in an accident and while she is knocked out suits up and saves her. Meanwhile Cletus finds a shocking way to cure the beast. 17. At Zoe's birthday party, a mysterious Mutant named Scarlett Witch grants Zoe`s wish to be more like Pepper by turning her into Pepper for a day. 18. Allison tries and fails trying to kill Cletus. In order to complete his destiny, she captures him and reveals his past with the Stanes. Meanwhile, Tony and Zoe discover Cletus`s secret. 19. Pepper believes a big story is the way to become the star reporter/secretary is to become a vigilante named Vengeance, but the Centurion continues to elude her. After Zoe is mugged, Pepper as her fake persona Vengeance decides to save her. Iron Centurion is kidnapped so Pepper decides to save him. 20. Tony discovers that Cletus is still alive and confronts Zoe about protecting him. Clint discovers Eddie breaking into Zoe`s apartment, but things get worse when Cletus attacks them both. Later Tony armed with his Gauntlets begin fighting each other. 21. Zoe tells Tony that Cletus should be killed because the Symbiote inside him. Allison with a bunch of Inherence Infected go to track down Cletus, Sarah causes the team to have problems. 22. Clint tells Tony he must kill Cletus,as Carnage is a serious threat and must be stopped. However, Tony struggles with taking a life, so the Hawkeye and his team come in. Pepper takes on Allison but the fight takes a shocking turn. Zoe uses a black stone to separate Cletus from Carnage, but Cletus is much more evil when he and Eddie prepare to kill themselves. Tony abandons his role as CEO and leaves the city as the Centurion. Category:Bat24